


Don't Dull The Sparkle In Your Eyes

by khaleesivero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, F/M, Hermione tries speed dating, Malfoy is there, Non-Canon Relationship, One Night Stands, Porn, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Tension, Smut, Speed Dating, They hook up, dramione - Freeform, mentions of Ginny and Harry, mentions of Ron, obviously and unfortunately, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: Hermione tries speed dating, but the men are boring. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is not boring at all... Smut ensues.Dramione Oneshot/Christmas present for a very special friend of mine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfenfeuer33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfenfeuer33/gifts).



So maybe it hadn't been the best of ideas to go to a Wizard Speed Dating event. But Susan had mentioned it casually in conversation the last time they'd talked in the office over a cup of tea during a break, and it had sounded like a good chance to meet someone, so she had decided to take a chance.

And it wasn't like Hermione was desperate. She was in her mid-twenties, she was good-looking, maybe even prettier than she had been in school, and she was successfully working her way up the ladder in the Ministry. The fact that she was single didn't mean she couldn't get any, it just meant that she had standards, didn't it?

Okay, sure, maybe she worked too much. There were enough eligible bachelors at the Ministry, too, and some were even openly interested in her, or had been at first, but somehow Hermione was opposed to the thought of having affairs or relationships with her co-workers. Too much hassle. Dating her friend had taught her a lesson or two.

So Hermione felt like she was doing a perfectly reasonable thing, sitting down at that little round table in a small cafe on Diagon Alley that foggy November night. There were twenty-four wizards and witches in the room, and twelve tiny tables were prepared, arranged in a circle, featuring single roses in vases as well as pens and notepads for the participants to keep track of which speed dates they found agreeable and which not. Too nervous to glance around much, Hermione ignored the other candidates for the time being and drew an elaborate grid on her notepad to rate her potential partners.

"Remember - you have five minutes to talk to the person opposite you, and when the bell sounds, the men are kindly asked to move on clockwise," the young witch organising the event summed the instructions up once again. Hermione couldn't help but think that real speed dating was supposed to only last one minute, but she thought, a little smile on her face, that sometimes, it was good to hurry less. And that was what the Wizarding world was like today - relaxed. She felt good about that; it was her achievement, too, in a way.

"Let's begin!" Those words uttered by the organising witch caused some feet to shuffle and some chairs to screech while being dragged across the floor, and finally, the bell sounded, and Hermione looked up to meet her first partner for the evening.

The first candidate sat down opposite her and immediately started talking. "William Hathaway," he introduced himself, "I work in finances. I know, I don't look like a goblin-" he paused to give Hermione chance to laugh, and she smiled politely, "-but there obviously needs to be a link between Gringotts and the ministry." While he droned on and on about finances without asking her a single question, Hermione studied the man opposite her; he was maybe ten years her senior, and good-looking with his brown hair and vivid blue eyes, but the fact that he still didn't know how to have a conversation after more than three decades of life made him a no-go candidate. His behaviour reminded her of Ron, but of course even Ron hadn't been that ignorant.

She was glad when the bell sounded, even though her partner seemed bewildered. "That felt so short, didn't it?" he asked, and Hermione just smiled. She would not be seeing that man again.

The next candidates where equally disappointing. While one seemed incredibly arrogant, the other didn't add anything to the conversation, making Hermione struggle for topics to hold monologues on for the five minutes they had to spend together (which normally wouldn't have been a problem, but was plenty awkward at a date).

As the hour progressed, she grew more and more frustrated, and only the fact that she would have ended the whole event by leaving kept Hermione in her seat. Also, even though not every man mentioned it, people recognised her, and she didn't want to cause any bad blood as _Hermione Granger, the witch too arrogant to stay for the whole hour of speed dating._ That would have been silly and awkward. So she stayed seated and suffered.

Hermione was busy looking for a tissue in her handbag when she heard a familiar voice. "Granger!" the voice drawled, "Fancy meeting you here!"

 _No._ It couldn't be. The universe wasn't _that_ cruel, was it?

But when the young witch looked up, there he was. 

Draco Malfoy.

Taking the seat opposite her.

Hermione hadn't seen Malfoy in years; she didn't even know if he was still living in his parents' manor or what he was doing for a living. She hadn't given him a lot of thought, trying to forget what his aunt had done to her in that house years ago while being aware of the fact that it was, in fact, not his fault. And at some point, it hadn't mattered anymore, and she had just been too busy working. But now he was here, and those pale grey eyes were on her once more.

The years had been good to Draco - she had forgotten how tall he was, and he seemed to be more muscular than she remembered him to be, no longer a lanky schoolboy, or maybe it was the fact that he was wearing a shirt that made her perceive him differently. His hair was a bit longer, falling into his face, and it looked undeniably good.

"Malfoy," Hermione answered when he was seated opposite her. "What are you doing here?"

The blond man smirked. "I would have thought a witch of your intellect might have guessed that already." When she just continued to stare at him, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm speed-dating, of course."

Hermione shook her head slightly to rid herself of her bewilderment. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I mean, what are _you_ doing here? Aren't there any female Slytherin alumni over eighteen left for you to shag?" she asked, and it wasn't even meant to sound snarky - she was genuinely astonished.

Draco shook his head. "You wound me, Granger. But I'd rather hear why _you_ are here tonight." He cocked his head to one side and looked at her intently. "Aren't you supposed to live happily ever after with one of the Weasels?"

Hermione tried not to let that comment get to her. "Yeah, well, I changed my mind about that," she said casually, pretending that there hadn't been lots of shouting, crying and heartbreak involved in the process of her _changing her mind_.

Malfoy scrutinized her for a few seconds. "Good for you", he said then, taking a sip from his drink. "He was too dull for you anyway. A woman of your brain capacities needs a man who can actually think."

The young witch stared at the man opposite her. Despite being very rude about it, Malfoy had just summed up her breakup in two sentences. Hermione had felt weighed down by Ron. She wanted more. She didn't need domesticity; she wanted to use her brain and do good for the Wizarding world. Also, she couldn't believe that she had just received a compliment from the man who had insulted her on many occasions during their school years.

Not that she would have admitted any of that to Malfoy. No way. So she just snorted and also took her sip from her Gin Tonic. "Flattery doesn't suit you, Malfoy," she said, looking at those features she hadn't seen in years and which were still so familiar.

"Indeed it doesn't," he said, looking at her evenly. So he had meant it, had he? He thought she was smart. Well, there was no denying that she did know how to apply her brain, but she had never heard a Slytherin admit to that. Well, except for Slughorn.

"So what's new with you?" Hermione asked, trying to steer the conversation off her intellect and her broken relationship since neither were topics she was entirely comfortable with. Malfoy, however, shark that he was, could practically smell her discomfort.

"So, since you and the Weasel aren't a thing anymore, isn't it awkward to see him at the Ministry?" His smirk turned crueller. "And what does Potter say to all of that, anyway?"

The honest truth was that yes, it was bloody awkward to see Ron at work, and it used to happen daily until they sort of figured out an unofficial schedule of who could go where at what time. Hermione knew she had to avoid any food sources before one o'clock as Ron liked an early lunch, and she also knew that he was usually a bit late in the mornings, so she always tried to be very early so as to not meet him in the atrium. Harry, of course, wasn't thrilled that they couldn't hang out the way they always had, but she still saw him pretty often, and they had plenty to talk about that wasn't Ron, what with Harry being a young father and her being as good as an aunt to his children. Just because she wasn't going to marry the kids' uncle didn't mean she wasn't eager to be involved in their lives.

Not that she would tell Draco Malfoy _any_ of that.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," Hermione hissed, falling back into old patterns as if no time had passed between their school days and now. The broad smile on Malfoy's face told her that the same thing had occurred to him, too.

"My, my, you're still quite unchanged, aren't you," he mused, leaning back in this seat. "And still you manage to be the most interesting women I have talked to tonight, muggle-born or not." He considered her for a moment, then leaned forwards again. "How about I buy you a drink later?"

Hermione just stared. "Excuse me?" she asked, because surely, she must have misunderstood. Draco Malfoy had not just offered to take her out just now?!

The wizard opposite her pulled up one of his eyebrows. "Oh come on, don't make me say that again. Let's just have another - Gin Tonic, I assume? - later and talk about how horrible all of those dates were just now. It will be fun."

Hermione was quite certain that nothing involving Draco Malfoy could ever be considered to be fun.

The blond wizard lowered his voice. "Or are you afraid of the big bad Slytherin?"

That did it. Even though she really didn't feel like agreeing to anything that git proposed, Hermione couldn't say no now. She wasn't afraid, not of this man who had spent his adolescence bullying her because his father had injected all the wrong values into his only child.

"I'd be delighted," she said in a voice that was so obviously fake that Malfoy actually _laughed_. She couldn't remember to ever have heard him laugh except _at_ someone, and she had to admit to herself that she actually quite liked the sound.

Just then, the bell rang. Nine dates down, three to go.

Malfoy rose slowly from his seat. "See you later, Granger," he said, and, with a diabolical wink, he strode over to the next table, no doubt striving to annoy someone else. Hermione sighed and hoped that one of the last three men would show promise. 

...

Of course, they didn't.

After the last round, people got up reluctantly; some resumed their conversations, some left immediately. Hermione had already grabbed her cloak and handbag and had half a mind of escaping when she saw Malfoy walk towards her, wearing a grey wool cloak that accented his eyes in just the right way. He stopped in front of her.

"You're not leaving without me, are you?" he asked, his voice rich, like dark velvet, and as they stood so closely together, Hermione realised just how tall he was.

"Of course not," she said, trying not to show how this situation actually had her feeling quite nervous.

Malfoy still knew; she could tell by his sly smile. "Well, then, after you!" He led her to the door and opened it for her. The air outside was cold, even for November, and Hermione shivered involuntarily, drawing her cloak more closely around herself.

"Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron or would you prefer a less... Public location?" Malfoy asked, grinning. This was another test, she could tell, and so she claimed to have no problem with being seen with him in the Leaky Cauldron. They walked down Diagon Alley together through the darkness. The first Christmas lights had already been put into the shop windows, lighting up the night like tiny fireflies, and there were still a few people out and about, talking and laughing as they moved swiftly through the frosty air. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's mouth. Having lived through a war, she had a feeling she would never get sick of seeing people happy and at ease.

Malfoy seemed to know what she was thinking. "It's so peaceful, isn't it?" he said lowly, looking over at her, and for a brief second, Hermione saw the pain in his expression, the proof that he, still, was wearing scars from the hard times the Wizard community had lived through. The evidence was gone from his face within the blink of an eye, but she had still seen it, and it weirdly calmed her. He was a changed man, too, and he wouldn't hurt her.

"It is," she agreed. "Even though I think it's way too soon to put up holiday decorations. I mean... This isn't Oxford Street!" She grinned, and luckily, he picked up on her attempt to lighten the mood. "I am appalled. All this red and gold makes me feel like there's a Gryffindor party being hosted throughout the city that I wasn't invited to."

Hermione laughed. She didn't know what it was about the two of them making their way down Diagon Alley on a cold November night, but she felt like they were engaging in a sort of truce, and it felt good. Being angry with people just took away too much energy, and after all these horrible dates, she just didn't have any spare energy to give.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and found a table close to the bar. Hermione took off her cloak while Draco got them two Gin Tonics, and despite the fact that the pub was quite full, they sat down simultaneously. The young witch hypothesized that maybe he had intimidated the young waitress, or flirted with her, or both.

"Thanks," Hermione said, accepting her drink and taking a sip right away. "So tell me, since you wouldn't earlier - what are you up to?"

Malfoy stroked one finger along the brim of his glass. "It's quite boring, actually. I sell magical property. Real estate, mostly. Earns well, and I can live in privacy. I know my father wants me to work in the Ministry, but really..." He laughed. "I'm not one for politics, most departments are boring, anyway, and I lack the idealism you'd need to be an auror. Not that that they would hire me, anyway, not with my past." Malfoy glanced up at her and smirked before taking a sip from his drink.

"Huh," Hermione said vaguely. "And you're still living in Malfoy Manor?"

He nodded. "It's a big house for myself, what with my parents living in France now, but I enjoy it. I mean, who else do you know who can run around naked in his own bloody _Manor_?" He winked at her, and Hermione tried hard to avoid blushing and failed spectacularly. In order to dissolve the awkwardness, she drank some more Gin Tonic.

"Speaking about naked," Malfoy said, taking another sip as well, "tell me about Weasley. I read about it in the papers, of course, but I'm sure most of the stories aren't true. Is it true there was another witch involved?" His gaze was unyielding, and Hermione found herself liking him less again for asking so directly about the story that had caused her to flee reporters for months.

"If you must know," she said quite angrily, "he was tired of me working all the time, and I was tired of him holding me down. So he got himself another girlfriend. End of story. Happy?" She downed the rest of her drink in her fury and set the glass down hard on the table.

Malfoy smirked again. "Well, I don't know about that, but I know that I find it quite attractive when you're irritated." Hermione felt herself blushing again, and Malfoy gestured for the waiter to bring them two more drinks.

...

"She did _not_ say that!" Hermione, her face already flushed from laughing, couldn't stop another fit of giggles escaping her mouth. "That's _crazy_!"

"I know, isn't it just?" Malfoy wiped the tears he had been crying with laughter of his cheeks and took another sip of his drink; Hermione wasn't quite sure whether they were on their fifth or sixth round, but somewhere a few glasses ago she had abandoned her careful demeanour and decided to just go with it. She was in a public space, she could defend herself like the powerful witch that she was, and she could disappear at any moment. Why not enjoy this Saturday night like the young witch in her twenties that she was, drinking in a pub with a wizard she had despised throughout her youth and who was still quite an asshole, yet weirdly sexy and eager to pay her drinks?

Looking at him, Hermione tried to remember if he had always been that handsome or if she had just always chosen to ignore that part of him. He also was decent company; he was obviously very smart and knew how to tell a story. There were definitely worse men than Draco Malfoy. Much, much worse. Now that was a thought she hadn't had before.

They were recounting their worst dating faux-pas, and Draco was in the middle of telling her about this witch he had picked up at a similar event only to find himself dating a crazy cat lady who infested his home with cats despite the fact that he himself was allergic to the extent of his asthma being a serious threat to his life. It was still highly entertaining.

Hermione took another sip of her drink. "I'm gonna be a crazy cat lady, too, one day," she sighed, looking into her glass as if the answers to a happy and fulfilled life could be found at the bottom.

Draco laughed. "No, you're not," he said, studying her. "You're way too pretty for that."

The young witch decided to ignore him. "Many men think I'm too ambitious, too fixed on my career. But I want to do something, change the world, not just sit at home and have three children and a white fence and all that nonsense."

Malfoy met her gaze. "Well, you'll just have to find a man who accepts that."

Hermione laughed, a tinge of hysteria in her tone. "Don't think I haven't tried that for the last two years."

The young wizard looked at her as if he were weighing his options. Then he said, slowly, "You haven't tried me yet."

She felt her eyes grow wide and her mouth go slack. " _Pardon me?!_ " she spat out.

Draco put his elbows on the table again and leaned forward. "I mean, let's be quite frank, Granger. You're smart and you're beautiful. Yes, you are annoying and your parents are muggles, but you have a good character and you're in desperate need of a thorough shag. I, on the other hand, am a good-looking wizard who hates dull women and is excellent in bed. I propose we strike up some sort of deal that includes us getting out of here now and me taking off your clothes in the master bedroom at Malfoy Manor."

He looked at her, mischief in his eyes. Hermione knew she must have looked shocked. This proposition was outrageous, and she wouldn't accept it under any circumstances. She was a self-respecting witch who didn't do casual sex and who wouldn't spread her legs for someone who had teased her relentlessly for years. She disliked Malfoy wholeheartedly and she would not for the world be alone with him.

Her drunk brain, though, reminded her of something else. That she had been sitting here for two hours, enjoying herself in his company. That he was good-looking and amusing, if not exactly overly kind. That he surely had skills in the bedroom. That she was a young feminist who could absolutely have casual sex with an intelligent man if she wanted to. That she was young. That Ron was probably shagging Lavender Brown at that very moment. That she wouldn't be young forever. That it was time for her to let go and live.

"Okay," she said.

Now it was Malfoy's turn to stare. "Okay?! Just like that? You're not going to give me a lecture on your moral principles and the importance of monogamous relationships in today's society?" He seemed so incredulous it was almost adorable.

Hermione grinned. "Nope."

Draco shrugged. "Huh. All right, then," he said, putting a few coins onto the table and offering her his arm. "Let's go!"

...

They used flea powder to travel to Malfoy Manor because neither of them was really in any shape to Disapparate any more. Hermione knew she should have been feeling weird and self-conscious about going home with Draco Malfoy after an evening of drinking, and she knew that those feelings would likely catch up with her soon enough, but right now, all she felt was a giddy sort of excitement. Once they'd brushed off the ash of their cloaks, the young witch took a good look at her surroundings. They were in a beautifully decorated, if rather dark, bedroom, sporting lots of dark wood and the emerald-green colour house Slytherin was so famous for. The firelight and cream-coloured elements, however, gave the room a warmth she hadn't anticipated a man like Malfoy to appreciate.

"I love the interior design," she said, turning in a circle and immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness overcame her, causing her to grab onto one of the bedposts.

"Thank you," Malfoy said casually over his shoulders as he poured them a drink over at a artfully-carved dresser. Crossing the room, he handed her the glass. "You seem like a woman who appreciates a good whiskey, Granger," he said, grinning down at her, and even though she had to swallow her nerves, she accepted the drink and had a sip. Hermione let her eyes glide over Malfoy once more; tall, handsome, well built. She was about to see him naked, and she wasn't ready to, so a sip of whiskey was probably exactly what she needed right now.

"Oh, yeah, that's brilliant," she sighed after tasting the golden liquid, and Malfoy's grin widened. "You're getting sexier by the second, Granger," he practically purred, and then, as if in one swift motion, he downed his own whiskey, threw his glass against the panelled wall where it smashed into a thousand pieces, and had pressed his lips to hers before she had had the chance to gasp, dropping her own glass in the process.

Whatever she had imagined kissing Draco Malfoy would feel like - and she wasn't saying that she'd _never_ imagined it - this was better. His lips were firm and soft on hers, and even though he had had a fair amount of alcohol, he wasn't sloppy in his movement or too forward, even when his tongue slid into her mouth early on. No, he wasn't pushing her, he was _wooing_ her, caressing her with his touches, the way he held her waist tightly but not too tightly, bit her lower lip, tangled his free hand in her hair. Hermione had her hands on his hips, her fingers searching for his shirt buttons as she actually felt the need to speed things up a bit, but her attempts weren't crowned by success.

She broke the kiss.

"For Merlin's sake, those bloody buttons!" she swore, yanking at said objects of her disapproval, only to hear Malfoy chuckle. She glanced up at him to find him smirking down at her. "I like a woman who takes what she wants," he said in his velvety voice.

The young witch just huffed. "Just shut up and help me, will you?"

The chuckling didn't stop, but Malfoy went on to assist her with the task of undressing him. Then his shirt was on the floor, and Hermione marvelled at the pale smoothness of his skin. Malfoy patiently waited for her to slowly slide her fingers over his abs and arms before he lowered down and caught hold of the hem of her dress. "It's just fair if you lose your clothes, too," he mock-explained, but his expression changed as soon as the dress fell to the floor, his eyes growing wide. It was Hermione's turn to smirk now - she was well aware of the effect her body had on men; she was well-proportioned while still curvy, and despite the fact that her light skin was not without flaws, she wore it with confidence. Plus, she had prepared for any eventualities, wearing the silky red underwear she had bought in a store on Oxford Street in a post-breakup shopping spree with Ginny. So yeah, she looked positively smoking.

Malfoy caught her lips again in a ravishing kiss and pushed her towards the bed, and the young witch felt herself fall onto it, Draco above her. She gasped, and another quick breath escaped her as she felt his hands slip across her scarcely clad butt.

Malfoy groaned. "My, Granger, if I had known what you were hiding under your robes for all these years..." He bit her earlobe playfully, and Hermione had a flashback to her school years and the relentless teasing this man had subjected her to.

She pushed him away, and Malfoy stared at her, confused. "What?" he asked, and she noticed to her satisfaction that he hadn't been as relaxed any more ever since her dress had fallen to the floor.

"Why are we doing this, again?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

He seemed to be thinking for a second, leaning over her on his forearm. "Because we are both young and beautiful and single. Because life is short. Because we had too much to drink and a pleasant conversation. Because you and I were the smartest people in our year, and we don't have time to waist on anything mediocre. Because we're horny." A grin flashed across his face. "Oh, and because it would kill Weasley to know you're sleeping with me, and you wanna get back at him for shagging that dumb Brown woman."

Hermione contemplated what he had said. Even her slightly alcohol-foggy brain recognised the reasons to be legit and plentiful. "Fair enough." And she used the hand that was still pressed against his chest to grab his neck and draw him into another passionate kiss.

Things went quick from there on. The young witch found herself freed from her bra, which Malfoy simply tore off, ravishing every inch of her upper body with fiery kisses. Hermione didn't hold back, moaning loudly as he dedicated quite some time to her breasts, licking and nibbling at them until she could positively feel her knickers sticking to her body with moisture. However, Malfoy was mean enough not to touch her where she would have needed it most; his hands teased her thighs, her lower back, her butt, her hipbones, and she was writhing under his touches. The young witch could feel her lover chuckle against her skin. "Eager, aren't we?" he asked, raising his eyes to look at her flushed face.

"Please," Hermione sighed, "please, Malfoy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Draco."

She stared back at him. "What?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I'm not gonna shag you on a last name basis. That seems disrespectful."

Hermione actually laughed out loud. "Can we just get on with it?"

But no. He actually shook his head again. "Can't you just agree to call me Draco? At least for the time being?"

But Hermione had had enough of this. Raising her legs to grab him, she flipped the both of them over and found herself on top of the young man. Malfoy started to protest, but before he could utter a whole sentence, Hermione had opened his trousers and found his erection, and suddenly, Malfoy wasn't talking anymore.

She shoved down his pants and underwear and was actually quite impressed by what she found there. Grabbing his member, she started to slowly move her hand, and Malfoy threw his head back, a long moan escaping him. Hermione grinned evilly.

"Yes, you like that, don't you," she said lowly, and another sound from the young wizard told her she was right. "You know," she continued, "what _I_ would like is to feel that-" she squeezed for emphasis, "-inside of me. And I also have proof." And while Malfoy stared at her, she slipped two fingers into her knickers and collected some of the wetness that was pooling between her folds, biting back a moan. Then she spread her juices over the tip of his cock. 

"See?" she asked, and she saw that Malfoy's expression was a mixture of pure desire and slight embarrassment; Hermione knew that pure-blood families were sometimes quite conservative, and while Draco surely knew how to please a woman, the witches he usually slept with probably didn't know how to articulate what they wanted. She smiled at him again. "I really think it's a shame that you're not already busy _fucking_ me."

Hermione felt her world spin again, and a second later, she found herself underneath Malfoy's naked body. He stared at her in awe. "You are a bloody minx," he growled, and then he was pushing inside, ruining also the second piece of underwear she had been wearing.

She gasped at the intrusion - it had been a while, after all - but Malfoy didn't lose control; despite his low groan he kept his eyes wide open and on her face, watching it for signs of discomfort. After a moment, she relaxed, and at her nod, he started to move. 

He felt huge inside her, but she lifted her legs to cross them behind his back, and, thus comfortable, could enjoy the movements. She closed her eyes, but opened them in surprise almost immediately as she felt Malfoy's finger ghost over her clit. A moan escaped her, and she could see her lover smirking down at her before doubling his effort to make her breathless. 

Hermione then let her appreciation of his attentions freely flow in a string of gasps and moans and "Oh yes," and "Right there" and "Harder!". She might be embarrassed later, but sex had always been the one state that managed to empty her head of all the countless thoughts that swirled around inside it all day long. Malfoy's own moans sounded strangled, as if he was fighting them but ultimately couldn't - a feeling that filled Hermione with satisfaction.

In her state of passion, she leaned in to kiss him once again. It was a messy, sloppy, wild kiss, and they moaned into each other. Hermione could feel Malfoy's movements becoming erratic, and she clawed at his back, which seemed to urge him on even further. His continuous stimulation intensified, and she found herself crying out when she came under him. He answered with a moan that practically tore itself out of his throat, and when he slowed and finally stilled, she knew he must have found his release as well.

The room was quiet except for their heavy breathing and the low crackling of the flames in the hearth. Hermione slowly led her arms slide off Malfoy's back, slightly embarrassed. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to sense her emotions. "Don't get embarrassed on me now, Granger. That was bloody brilliant, and you know it. No need to blush now."

He moved over, and they lay side by side. Malfoy chuckled. "I've never known you to be so quiet," he said, and his laughter caused her to giggle as well.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," she said, grinning, and rolled over to kiss him again. When she bit his lip, he groaned. "There is no way I'm going to let you go home tonight, Granger," he growled, and as he slid his hand to her breast to cup it once more, Hermione knew that she, too, had no desire to go home.

"Good for you that I don't have to work tomorrow," the young witch answered, biting back a moan.

Malfoy chuckled again. "Good for _you_ , you mean," he said. "You wouldn't be able to move, anyway. Also, my house elf will bring us breakfast in bed. A bed in which I will be. Naked. What's not to love?" He was looking down at her, leaning on his elbow, looking like a dishevelled young god.

Hermione tried to hang onto her thoughts. "Keeping elves is slavery," she said, but she whined as felt his hand slide between her legs.

Malfoy's smile turned predatory. "Well, I can teach you a thing or two about that, too," he growled, and then he pulled the blanket over them, and Hermione lost all will to continue the discussion.

Hermione now knew quite certain that at least one thing involving Draco Malfoy could be considered to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas present for my beautiful friend Christine!  
> The title is a line from Zedd's "Stay The Night", which is the most Dramione song ever to me. Beta was the lovely Raini.  
> I hope you liked my first Dramione story :)  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
